


A Nice Girl

by Ris84



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, I blame my long weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ris84/pseuds/Ris84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice already had a nice girl, and had a family, but he left it all in the past. Now, he regrets it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, I'd like to say I've done what real writers do, where they sit, plot, write, and re-write things. But I'm not a real writer. I have, and will however be writing (if I get feedback that this is worthwhile to continue with) from things I actually have some knowledge from. I hope my original characters don't come out 'Mary Sue/Gary Stu', as most of them are based off people I have come across in my life and I'd like to think I've painted them in a correct light. If by chance anyone in my real life is reading this, Im really really really sorry.
> 
> Wish me luck with this, and please let me know what you think, especially if this stinks.
> 
> There will be sex, graphically written (well as graphic as I can write it), throughout and if I do keep this up, you'll see a bit of violence, emotional and physical abuse, and drug use.

They were in a bind. They'd destroyed their relationship with the Irish, and now were in desperate need for both guns and lots of money. Jax and Tig had found themselves in a sticky situation that resulted in them making a deal with the Persians. It was 6:00 a.m. and Jax had called Church. The early hour underlined just how dire their situation was. He stared at all the men around the table. He didn't want to bring this to the table, but he had withheld it for long enough, and this was the first time he couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel, or see it ever making sense to let this information be known.

"I know someone who can help us out." Juice started, "I've got...connections from back in Queens. They've been expanding to L.A. recently, my contact, Jace, is there right now."

Tig raised an eyebrow, "You've got connections? To what? What would they be able to offer us?"

"And at what price?" Jax followed up as he leaned back into his chair.

"I can't really say about price. I'd have to make a call first. We wouldn't get gouged. Well...I might. Jace isn't exactly a fan of the M.C. world. As for what I can get? Guns, drugs, tools, cement." He paused, looking down at his kuckles, "Anything that could fall off the back of a truck. Jace is diversified."

"Is this safe for us, then? We can't afford to wait on this shit. And we can't afford any blowback, either" Jax said. Juice nodded, under different circumstances, Jax wouldn't have even contemplated taking a risk like this. "Alright, make the call. Get a price and timeline and if its close to what we use to pay the Irish, then make the arrangements."

\--------------  
A day had passed, Juice made the arrangements. Jax was pleasantly surprised by the pricing that Juice negotiated being just under the price of the disassembled merchandise they would have received from the Irish.  
Juice was sitting upstairs in the ice cream parlour slash temporary clubhouse. He had set up a spot at the table, working on some of the other aspects of the deal that he made. He was on a time crunch as his contact was set to arrive shortly.  
He heard the familiar sound of an old uhaul truck backfire, he sat up straight and slammed the laptop closed and headed for the stairs.

He made his way to the front of the shop and could see Jax, Tig, Chibs and Happy. he sighed as he could see that his wish of having this meeting without an audience was going to be unfulfilled.  
He rushed out in time to see the familiar Uhaul, with its faded logo and late nineties model Sunfire, parked behind it.

A man got out of the car. He was tall, dark complexion, hair shaved low, dressed in a suit. Juice shook his head at the image, the grey suit was stylish and he assumed on trend, the Sunfire, however, was red, dirty and rusting.  
As the man approached, he realized that even though nearly a decade had passed, that he recognized the man.

"How is that thing still running? And tell me you didn't drive that from New York?" Juice asked as he moved forward to half-shake hands, half-hug the man.

The man shrugged "Junior wants it, so we do our best."

At the same time a woman had come out of the driver side of the U-Haul and around to the side-walk. Her long thick dark hair shone and curved at the bottom around her chest, it was an almost unnatural black that had a slight curl to it. She wore a black blazer, soft light green blouse, and a form fitting knee length black skirt. She stood about 5'4", but the heels she wore gave her a boost. Her complexion was dark, but wasn't as dark as the man. She clearly wasn't Hispanic, and could possibly be oof mixed race. High cheekbones, full lips and an angry expression graced her face. She had grey-green eyes that almost appeared translucent. She watched the group of bikers silently.

Juice glanced back to his group, the men had made their way outside, to take in the introductions.

Jax was about to approach the man, when he heard Tig's whistle, and he glanced at the beautiful woman for a moment, enjoying her appearance. However, he knew these tactics well. Bring along a pretty face; distractions could easily derail business, and it wasn't uncommon for men in their world to use beautiful women as a way to jack up prices. He sniffed a little, mouth twitching, as he tampered down a smile, before starting to approach the man in the suit near Juice.

"Hey, man" Jax said, as he gave the slightest nod to the man and put out his right hand to be shook "You Jace? Juice has said some good things about your product."

The woman laughed behind them, loudly and not ladylike at all. Her head thrown back, showed them all her neck, and the pearl necklace that was around her throat. Jax swore he heard a snort as she laughed.  
"Oh Juan Carlos. You've always been a secretive bastard." the woman said, taking a few steps forward, her accent sounded like people on the television, but with a slightly faster pace "I'm Jace. Its short for Jascyn. Spelled J-A-S-C-Y-N. Daddy wanted a son, but got me. Now that I know you are Jax, I need to know whose Tig."

Tig stepped forward, raising one finger up almost in the same fashion as one did in school, standing next to Jax and raised an eyebrow "I'm Tig", he responded blandly.

She stepped closer and pointed the two of them "Le'we get a lil sumting right." Her accent changed to a West Indian accent, that was an even quicker tempo and difficult for them to understand. "Me? I know wha ya'll does do. I know how you does conduct ya'll selves. Uncle D was a flawed man, and we does die young, but you took out Ronnie-gyal. And that ain't right. Your muddafucking rass should be nothing more than a trailer trash memory, dashed across da 580. Me ain't know wha a gwan in you head, but bhai, if you think for one second that I will let you kill me, fuck me over, in anyway or harm anything else I care about, you are sadly mistaken. I gon' make sure your last dying days are you chained up with an auntieman buggerin' you with a cutlass, you nasty skunts. Juan Carlos trusts your pasty white asses, but i sure as hell don't. And you" she pointed to Tig "I know you'd enjoy that buggerin' too much. But my Daddy is old school. Just like Uncle D was. An eye for an eye. And last I checked. You've still got one very beautiful eye left."

Happy took a menacing step forward, noting the man in the suit do the same as a reaction to his move. He had no clue what the woman said. Her speech was too quick and the accent was surprisingly heavy, but the tone of her voice gave away the fact that she was issuing a threat. She had no accent earlier on, when she introduced herself, making this little spin-off jarring.

She stepped back, cleared her throat and banged on the truck side "Roland, sweets, come out and bring the tablet with you." From the passenger side of the truck came a pre-teen boy, about Jascyn height, pale milky white skin, short cut dirty blonde hair and the same eyes as Jace.

"Dad!" The boy yelled and ran right into Juice. All the men looked out in shock.

"Hey Buddy. You're mom didn't say you were here!" He hugged him back ignoring the expressions on the others.

Juice looked up at his brothers, realizing that he had no choice but to make introductions. In an attempt to ignore the threat Jascyn had given earlier, he straightened his back."Right. Guys. This is Jascyn Gonsalves, and her cousin Corey, and son - Roland. We call him Junior"

Happy shook his head in disbelief "Wait. You gotta kid? With her? How?"

"Roland's not his, biologically, but he's the only father he's ever known." Jascyn answered for Juice "Alright, Gentlemen. I'm not one of your white bitches, I don't need more sun for my skin. Can we take this inside?"

She brushed past them and walked into the shop. Chibs, Happy, Roland and Corey followed. Tig stopped Juice as he attempted to enter the shop.

"What the fuck was all that?! And what was that she was saying? Was that some weird voodoo bullshit?" Tig asked, eyes shifting left and right, as he stared off into the distance.  
Juice shook his head and dropped his shoulders "Nah, Damon Pope is her fathers half-brother and his daughter was a favourite in the family. She said what she had to say, she threatened to get Jax chained and raped by a gay man with a machete and kill your daughter if you double cross her."

Jax shook his head "You said this connection would be good for the M.C. Who the fuck is that bitch in there?"

Juice sighed "As long as you say straight on this deal, we will be fine. That, " he looked to his right, staring off in the distance. "That's the current heir to the Gonsalves Family empire. They've had control of any and everything from Montreal to Miami since the mid-eighties. They make the Italians look like a pre-school bully. And Jace? She is my wife."  
\--------------

Once inside, Jascyn took control. Taking her tablet out of her son's hands, she opened a document up and handed over the tablet to Jax as soon as he walked in. Jax took the tablet in surprise, not looking down at the object at first, he stared at the woman.

"That is a list of what I currently have in stock in L.A." Jascyn gestured to the tablet and waited for Jax to start looking at the document, "Don't mind the pricing listed. I promised Juan Carlos the family discount. Sorry we're a little light on selection, but you offing my Uncle D has messed with my timeline. Auggie is a fucking live wire, and a dumb ass, and the family needs to ensure that him being at the head of the table here, doesn't shit on us home. I wasn't planning on this move for another year, at least until Roland hit high school." she glared at all the men in the room.

"No this is good. What are the specs on these?" Jax asked pointing at a specific automatic rifle.

"Next page down. Accessories are extra." She answered, "I know how you guys like doing your exchanges. But we don't do bags of money in a dirty alley. Too much risk. You're going to be making a purchase of a property, about 10 miles outside of Oakland. Whatever product you need, will be there. Once the transaction is done. I'll 'buy' it back from you, in maybe a years time. For a dollar, or something. We'll discuss that later. Don't go off comprising my location with your leather vests and motorcycles. I like this location and would prefer to keep it live for as long as possible. Financial transactions will occur after you get the money from the clubhouse fire. I spoke to Harry" she paused looking at Juice "Which reminds me, Juan Carlos, you need to call him. Rammy just turned 16 and is determined to buy one of those stupid sport bikes, do Harry a favour and talk him into something with four wheels, yeah? Sorry, I was saying, I spoke to Harry, my cousin - works at your insurance agency. He's talked to the person in charge of your file. The cheque should arrive within the next week or so. Those things take time, as it depends on when the finance department says its okay to do payouts. But, Juan Carlos told me how pressing a situation this is, so I will take a leap of fate in my dear husband and assume payment will be made as soon as the cash is in hand."

She stopped, looked around, waiting to see if there were any objections, or questions. She noted the man with the scars on his face had shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, and his eyebrows raised to his hairline. The one with the tattoo on his head had a grimace on his face and his eyebrows furrowed, he opened his mouth and mouthed the word 'husband' like one would say the word 'gonorrhoea'.  
Since no one said anything, Jascyn continued "It's either that or you buy tiles from me. I've got a beautiful selection. See page 45 for that. This shit hole needs doing. Price of tiles gets embedded in the coke sale."

Everyone looked over to the kid, concerned. The Sons typically shielded their children from this type of conversation.  
Corey spoke up "Don't mind Junior. He's fourth generation. He's got to start learning somehow."  
The kid shrugged, smacked his bubble gum and bounced on his toes, in a fashion that was oddly reminiscent of Juice.

"The only thing flexible about me is my body. Juan Carlos can attest to that. " Jascyn cut in, pulling out a USB fob from her blazer pocket, she threw it over to Juice "I say when, and where. This has the same info. Juan Carlos? Your son would like some time with you before we head back to L.A."

Junior took the tablet out of Jax's hands, grinning a little manically at the group "Been a pleasure, dudes."  
Juice nodded at Jascyn's request and fished for his keys "Follow me. Later guys."

Juice and the Gonsalves stepped out of the shop.  
The remaining group stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm so confused." Tig said.

"I cant imagine that hot bitch like her slept with Juice" Happy said.

"Good god, look at that ass go." Chibs said as he watched her ass sway as she walked.

They watched as Juice opened up the truck door and Roland jumped in. Corey got into the Sunfire, waiting for the truck and Juice to take the lead.

"Think she's the one typically in control?" Tig asked, "She seems like it. I mean Jax barely got a word in."  
"Fuck you." Jax responded, half heartedly, as he watched Juice and Jascyn together.

Their question was answered a moment later; astonished expressions on their faces as one second Juice was beside her, talking and the next, he was in front of her, left fore forearm pushed against her neck, pushing her into the side of the truck. Chibs made a move to head out of the shop, and stop Juice. Juice hadn't been stable for a while, laying hands on his wife - no matter how strange she was - wasn't something he could stand by and watch. Happy stopped him, with the back of his hand to Chibs chest, pushing him back firmly.  
Juice's head dipped down, they couldn't see what he was doing. But it became apparent that Jascyn was fine with it, if the legs wrapped around his hips were any indication.

"I think that answers your question" Jax replied, mirth evident in his voice.

"I'm disturbed how hard she's made me" Tig added.  
\------------------

"Oh god. Oh, fucking god. Yes! Feed me that cock!" Jascyn screamed as she bit into a pillow. It was going to have to be quick and hard. Juice had given directions to Nicky's diner, Corey and Junior would be back with food in 25 minutes.

Juice stood behind her, thrusting hard. Jascyn was on her stomach, feet planted on the floor, still in heels bottom up as high as she could. They both still had most their clothing on, opting for pushing her skirt up, popping open the first couple of buttons of her blouse and pushing her tits out of her bra. He had pulled off his shirt, and unbuckled his belt, and barely pushed his boxer-briefs out of the way.  
He grabbed her hair, pulling her body up flush against his. The change of position caused his cock to hit a spot within her, causing her to come hard.b, her inner walls vibrated against him.  
Jascyn moaned, loudly now that she didn't have the pillow to drown her out in. "So good, baby. Its been so long. Give me that cock. I've been empty without it" Catching herself, she realized that she needed to not give away too much - so she resorted to biting her lip. Juice saw this from the mirror across the room and pushed his fingers of his free hand into her into mouth, in an attempt to prevent her from biting her full bottom lip.  
She took this as an opportunity to take his index and middle fingers and sucked on them. The new sensation threw Juice off, he started to thrust roughly, pushing Jascyn into another orgasm. Her walls clenched down on him, pulsating and sucking in him in making his thighs shake, he finally met his own release.

They both turned and laid back on the bed, trying to get their breathing back to normal.  
"Well." he panting as he removed the condom, throwing it into the waste basket beside the bed "At least we still know how to do that."  
She made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan, a purr, and a sound of agreement.

"You shouldn't have threatened them, Jace. I told you when I called how all that shit went down with Pope. As an organization, we have been hurting since Opie's death. And Pope had that shit coming to him." he turned to his side, facing her, and stroked the back of his hand down her face.

She glared at him and pushed his hand away.  
"Those threats had nothing to do with Damon. I always hated his ass, and couldn't give too shits about how it went down. Ronnie was a spoiled brat who enjoyed the money but never thought she should have to work for it. Doesn't mean I wanted her dead, but someone was going to do it to her sooner or later"  
She sat up fixed her bra and top.  
"You think I haven't kept tabs on you, Juicy?" She said his nickname like it was a swear word. "Think I've just taken your word for it? You think I don't know how they've been treating you?"

Juice knew exactly where this argument was going, they had a similar conversations when he was in jail for 14 months "They're my brothers! My family! You're the one who ran me out of town. I had to settle down somewhere."  
"You slept with my step-sister!"  
"Yes! I fucking did. Who got on top of me, in the dark, while I was high as a fucking kite. I've told you this a hundred times. I thought you got home early! I thought it was YOU!"

She growled "This conversation is over. Get your cock in your pants. Roland is going to be back just now. You are to ask him for an update on the explosives he's been working on with Uncle Arnold. He took your advice from your last skype and has been excited about the results. Talk him out of getting Brass Monkeys, I'm not raising a thug. And- He met a girl who lives a floor down in the condo we are renting in L.A.. Ask him if he's met anyone and give him some advice on how to talk to girls"

Juice tucking himself back in, glared at her. "I don't need directions on how to talk to my son."

\------------------  
"If you're reselling my coke to the Mayans, then i want to meet with them later on. I need to strengthen my hold in NorCal. And for the price I'm offering you, i think a little professional courtesy is in order." Jascyn said, as she tapped away on her smartphone, not looking up. They were sitting at one of the booths in the ice cream shop. They returned after Juice and Roland were able to have a meal together and spend some quality time. Roland was now sitting in another booth with Corey and Chibs, explaining with great hand gestures how his homemade explosives destroyed his grandmother's garden.

Jax glared over at Juice. Upset over this additional caveat that Jascyn threw in. Juice had his arm over the back of the booth as he sat next to Jascyn, looking far too laid back for the situation. It was almost as if he expected Jascyn to do something like this. 

Still looking down at her smartphone "If you're giving Juan Carlos cut eye, you might as well stop. I don't look to him for advice on how to run my affairs. Just as you don't go after the Doctor for ideas on transporting blow. I ain't asking you for a lot, it'll be a simple phone call."

Jax jaw clenched, the woman was infuriating. He barely spent an hour in her presence and he had contemplated choking her often. 

"Fine. Juice will speak to Alvarez and set up sometime with you." Jax said.

The jingle of a bell indicating that they had a newcomer, causing everyone to look over.   
It was Tara-with both of the boys in tow. Tara looked around, surprised at the new faces. Jax wasn't one to bring new people into the fold unless they brought something to the table. This just spelled more danger for her and the boys. And while Jax was able to put a squash on the deal she was trying to make with the D.A. after pointing the finger at the deceased Clay Morrow on the source of the gun that was used in the school shooting, Tara was certain she could find something else to use as a bartering tool at a table with the D.A.

"Hi Sweetie," Tara said as she rested the kids bag on the table and kissed her husband on the cheek. She let go of her sons hands and they jumped up to sit next to Jax "Are we interrupting anything important here?"

Jax readjusted Thomas from his lap, stopping the tap dancing he was doing to his crotch. "No, we are just finishing up here."

Jascyn watched on in amusement "Hi!"  
She said, stretching over the table, past Juice's body, to put her right hand out to be shook "Forgive our husbands rudeness, I'm Jascyn. And I assume you are Doctor Knowles. Juan Carlos speaks highly of you"

Tara expression of shock "H-husband?" Her eyes shifted over to Jax and then to the woman "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was married. Juice!" She admonished.

"That's okay. I gathered he hasn't said much about me in the past. I've seen you before, the last time they were all in jail. You were waiting with an older lady. I came to see Juan Carlos and remember hearing you two talk about the club"

"Oh? Are you from around here? Do you come here to see him alot?" Tara asked.

Jascyn shrugged, side sstepping the question on where she was from. "Once every couple months or so. If I can. I have a house in Granite Bay, but we currently are staying in L.A. for the summer"

"Granite Bay?" Tara said, raising an eyebrow and gave Jax a pointed look "That's a nice town. How long have you been married?"

Jascyn looked at Juice "Married? I guess it'll be 10 years in December. Wow that sounds like a lot of time, doesn't it Juan Carlos?"

"Yeah," Juice said and smiled sadly "and speaking of time, its 3, and I would like you to make it back before the sun sets. I think its time for you to hit the road"

"Hmm" Jascyn replied "I guess you are right. Roland! Time to head out, baby. Say goodbye to Mr. Chibs, Mr. Jax and Daddy"

The little boy did as asked.

Juice gave his son an extra long squeeze on the shoulder "Once we settle stuff here, I'll try to come up to see you in L.A., okay Bud?"  
The boy nodded and gave Juice a sad smile, he knew too well that the word 'settled' wasn't something that his parents lives could ever be described as.

Corey walked to the door, raising his hand in a gesture that indicated he expected Roland to follow his direction. "Junior, why don't you ride with me until we hit the first rest stop? I'll even let you pick the music."

Once the boy exited, Jascyn stood. Putting her hand on Juice's shoulder, she spoke quietly "I'll make sure the goods are ready by 5 tomorrow. We'll be in touch"  
Juice watched on in silence, swallowing hard, as she left.

"Church. 30 minutes" Jax said, jaw clenched and walked up the stairs.  
\---------------------------------------------  
They sat around the table. The remaining SAMCRO members; Ratboy, Happy, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Montez, Quinn, Jax and Juice.

"Alright," Jax said. "So I need Juice, Happy, Chibs, and Rat to head down to this house, first thing tomorrow morning. Rat and Chibs -you get the guns back. Juice and Happy you take the product down to the Mayans." Finalize the meet between Alvarez and Jascyn.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Now," Jax said, jaw clenched "Juice. Mind filling us in what kind of fuckery have you landed us in this time."

"Aye, Boy" Chibs concurred, "I don't understand how or why you kept us all in the dark."

Juice sighed "I was happy to keep my old life before the club, separate. Look- as long as we keep it honest with Jace, we wont have any club related issues. The rest is personal, and seriously? How much do we know about each other's personal life? No one mentions the fact that Bobby's eldest son plays a very convincing Cher in New Orleans, that Happy has a sister in Vancouver, Tig's been paying some old lady's care in San Francisco - even though there is no family connection, or any of the other bullshit we just don't talk about. Jace and all of that is off limits."

"No deal." Jax responded with a shake of his head "You said this is in your past. How come she's been here, what did she say? Once every couple months? For the last six years and none of us knew about it. How did you get tangled up in someone in a family like that, and so high ranking too?"

Juice rolled his hands, cracking the knuckles as he looks up to the ceiling "I met her 13 years ago. I use to be a courier for her father. Drop money here and there. She lived in Canada with her mother, was going off to University in this small city, nearly 18 hours away. Her dad had me enrol to keep an eye on her. It was supposed to be an easy job. She never wanted to play an active part of the family business. She wasn't the next in line. Or fuck, not even the one after that. Things happened over time. We got married. I made a mistake - and she's got a temper and the ability to forget nothing. I had to leave. We didn't talk for a couple of years, wouldn't let me see my kid, just phone calls when he was at his grandmothers. Eventually, I was able to talk her mom into bringing Junior out here to see me. Then about six months before we ended up in jail for that 14 month stint...she started bringing Junior, instead of her mother. She comes up with Junior as often as she can. We don't talk shop. I haven't been privy to her plans since I left and she's never heard anything about our plans from me."

"Wait a sec. Now I know our background checks were primitive in comparison to the shit you can pull together. But how'd we miss you having a wife when we did our checks on you before you prospected?" Tig asked.

"I never really questioned it, but I always figured it was Jace. Her way of saying that I wasn't her husband anymore. The family doesn't like to have specialist, like we do here, if your part of the inner circle. You needed to ensure you knew how to be me, Jax, Bobby and Happy all at once. So her just wiping out our marriage? I was lucky."

"Look. I'm not going to lie. If I was going to introduce you to Jace, it would have been once we were completely out of drugs. Especially when we had the Mexicans as suppliers. Thats competition and I respect my wife more than that.. This wasn't my idea. But your the one who fucked up things for us with the Persians. I'm just doing what's best for the club."

Jax stared at Juice for a moment, recalling the bad blood between him and Nero now, all because of Juice. Clearly he couldn't get rid of Juice just yet, as his value to the Charter just increased tenfold.

"Alright." he banged his gavel and looked at his men from left to right "Everyone get some rest. Next couple of days ahead will be long."


End file.
